My Life
by Ultimate1UP
Summary: "I ran away from home to experience what it's like to live alone." Rated K at the first or more chapters then the Rating grows. OC X Kid Cat and more pairings. Warning: contains yaoi, yuri, sexual references and a lot more in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

My Life

**Chapter 1: Moving**

Late in the evening, I took a train going to a place that I have never been before. A place that is peaceful, fresh, free and not that crowded. At first I was happy at my travel but then I missed them. My family…

- Few minutes ago-

It was 9:00 in the evening. I packed my things quietly in my room but I don't have enough time so all I bought was a backpack (with an important item to me inside), and a few Bells (AC currency). I sneaked out my room passing through the living room and to the door. I held the door handle until I heard a voice. "Young master?" a voice called. I turned around and see a petit yet caring woman in a maid outfit."Oh crap!" as I said to myself. "What are you doing in this very late hour?" the maid said. "I… er… it's not what it looks like!" she was getting close to me and I was backing up the door. "Please don't take me to my room." then it happened, she gave me a hug while tears came down to her eyes. "It's okay, I understand." I was a bit sad and thought "_Should I really be doing this?"_ then she let go of me and I went to a taxi to the train station at 9:15PM.

-Now-

"I'm sorry…" I said to myself quietly and then I raised my legs to the seat and covered my face to my knees and let tears shed out. But then…

"Hey, are you alright?" said an unfamiliar voice. I lifted my head and what I saw was a cat. Yes, blue cat to be exact. It had big eyes and red pupils. It looked really friendly. I rubbed my tears away and replied to him. "Yes, I'm fine." I said with my voice a bit odd in it.

"Mind if I sit with you? They say it's better to sit as a pair." He asked and so I agreed so he sat across me. He was wearing some kind of sweater.

There was an awkward silence between the both of us but the cat broke the awkward silence and asked me a couple of questions.

"Now where are my manners? Hi, my name's Rover. What's yours?" the cat, whose name's Rover asked for my name and I was a bit shy to answer him and so I said.

"M-my n-name's R-R-Riku." I was stuttering and Rover just kept smiling. "That's a cool name, dude." He replied then another awkward silence just appeared again. Then Rover asked another question.

"So Popstar, huh? So what is your business there?" He asked. "I'm moving…" I replied

"Uhuh! So did you find a place there?" my eyes widened of what he said and then I said with my mind confused. "What?"

"Oh no. You didn't know that? Well that's a bit retarded." He said in a bit harsh. "But no matter, you're lucky to have met me." He let out a small grin. "I have a friend there that can help you and your moving problem." He stood up and told me to wait here and then he went to the back of the train. I looked behind me and see that he is making a phone call to someone. I heard his voice, talking to whoever's on the other side of the phone and he said. "Hello? Oh hey! Listen, there this boy who will move there so you have time tomorrow? … Really? Thanks, bye!"

As soon as he's done he went back to his seat near me and smiled. "You are lucky he's gonna help you with your house problem." He said happily and I smiled too.

"Attention to all passengers will arrive at Popstar tomorrow at 4AM. I repeat you will arrive at Popstar 4AM tomorrow. So please enjoy your travel 3." Said a woman in a speaker.

"Tomorrow will be a new beginning and new life with new people." I though before going to sleep.

**To be continued...  
**

**Author's Notes:** Hi! This is my first Animal Crossing fanfiction and please review more will sure to come, Right Kirby?

Kirby: POYO!  
Me: Okay! NOW STOP EATING MY ARM I NEED IT FOR TYPING!  
Kirby: Poyo...  
Me: Okay now see ya at the next chapter and everything here is not owned by me except the OC Riku and his maid. It is owned by Nintendo. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Moving - Part 2**

A train arrived at Popstar early in the morning. The lady in the train was trying to wake the boy, Riku, up!

"Sir. Please wake up. You're already in your destination." She kept pushing Riku and yet failed. "*sigh* What am I supposed to do?" said the worried lady to herself. "Need any help?" said a voice. She turned around and saw a cat who was newly awake. "Oh, Rover! Well…" the lady explained everything to Rover. "That's okay! I'll just carry him out of the train and maybe he will familiarize his surroundings and it's still 4AM so he can explore around town." Rover picked up the sleeping boy. "I'll just carry his luggage which is only his backpack." The lady carried Riku's bag and followed Rover.

Both Rover and the Lady went out of the train and looking for a spot to place Riku. "This should be okay!" Rover placed Riku gently under a nice, cool, shaded tree which was just okay since the cool breeze passes by. "Alrighty then! Now the train can continue. Are you coming?" said the lady to Rover. "Just wait a moment." Rover was scribbling something in a piece of paper and then inserted it in to Riku's bag and then he left the boy.

**-8:00 am-**

Tom Nook was about to open his shop and he remembered something last night, a call from his friend, Rover. He recalled that he needs to find a human boy and he also said that he needs a home to live in. So instead Tom didn't open the store and went off to look for the boy and to his luck he found him through some nearby trees. Went close to see what he looks like. "Hmm… quite healthy. Fit in shape… perfect!" Tom decided to wake Riku up but failed horribly. So he decided to do a different plan, he went behind the tree where Riku was sleeping and then he shaked the tree as hard as he could. He thought the shaking would work but that's not his plan to wake Riku, but instead three large oranges dropped down from the tree and bumping the boy's head three times then… it worked! Riku was slowly getting up from the ground and feeling a bit of pain from the tree strikes.

_**-Riku's POV-**_

I was just sleeping soundly until I was hit by three large objects that are the size of baseballs. I stood up slowly and putting a hand on my head rubbing the area where the three things hit me and made sure the pain go away. I looked at the ground to see what are the objects hit me. The things that I saw on the ground were three large oranges. _"Where did these come from?"_ Thought myself. I looked up to see a leaves of a tree, I looked left and I saw a tree, I looked forward and I saw a tree, I looked right and _I saw a raccoon standing beside me_, I looked behind and I saw a… wait…

I looked to my right again and a black and brown raccoon standing on two legs.

"Um, hi?" said the raccoon looking at the thought trying not to scare me and at first several questions ran into my mind: _"Is this a dream? Did someone drug me? Am I hallucinating? Am I going to the mental hospital for seeing an animal walking on two legs and speaking in normal English?"_ and many more questions came to my mind so I decided to be friendly to it maybe ask where am I. "Hello." I answered him nervously. "Good to see that you're okay. Now let me introduce myself. My name is Tom Nook and I own a store called Nook's Cranny. As you can see I'm an animal, a tanooki." Tom introduced me in a formal way like it was normal and stuff so I also introduced myself to him. "My n-name is Riku and I'm looking for a place to live. Do you know anyone who sells houses?" Damn I still have some nervousness in me. "Ohohohohohoho." Tom just laughed for no apparent reason but why do I have this reason I know why. "Why, you're talking to him right now!" I knew it. "So is it okay to see my house first?" I asked Tom to see and where the house and what it looks like. "Okay. So here is a map for me to give you so that you won't get lost and know where your house is." He gave me a map of Popstar. I checked the map and see that the area is HUGE but the population is rather small. "And also here is your key." He gave me a key to my house. "I will just keep a spare just in case you lost that one key on your hand. And also I will tell you this now, my store opens at 8am and closes at 11pm. So meet me an hour from now to tell you many things. So now, why don't you just check or clean your house now. But I have to open my shop now so see you in an hour." Tom walked towards a shed-ish area called Nook's Cranny. " I hope that the inside of it is better than the outside. But for know I better check my house!" I ran off to find where the house is and what it looks like.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**-Author's Notes-**_

U1UP: Finally another chapter done after a month since chapter one. Right, Kirby?

Kirby: Poyo!

U1UP: IKR! Attention! School will start here where I live so the next chapter would come sooner! (Maybe the same time with this length of date)

U1UP: So see ya!

**Preview to Chapter 2: New Life means new friends and foes! (title may change)**

_Riku has found his house and started his job with Nook. Tom Nook tells Riku to deliver some stuff along the way while meeting the people…err animals of this town. On another note a trio of animals will try to break Riku from this town and let him suffer. Will Riku meets some friends or he will meet foes to utterly destroy his life here? Find out in the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello (^_^) and sorry for not updating for a few months since I was having writers block and it's the fourth month of school (so around 4-7 months of no updating lol).**

**AwesomeDragonGirl1601****: Thanks for the OCs! Now I have more ideas in mind because of you! ( ^_^)**

**Chapter 2: New Life means new friends and foes! Part 1  
**

_**-Riku's POV-**_

I was excited to see my very own house for the first time but I had one problem… I'M LOST!  
I gave up finding my house and lay down on the grassy land, looking up the sky, lazily… "OOF!" someone stepped on my face at the same time that person tripped. I quickly stood up to help that person and what I saw was a human girl! A surprise actually. "I'm very sorry." I apologized to the girl as I helped her up. "No, I'm the one should be apolagizi… HAHAHAHAHAHA!" she just started laughing for no apparent reason. "What so funny?" I asked in a confused way. "See for yourself." She said showing me a pocket mirror and showed it to my face. I looked at myself and see a foot print on my face then I wiped it away with my hands. "Gosh, you're funny! Name's Leo. And yours?" she said holding her hand towards me signing for a handshake. "Oh, names Riku." I smiled and shake her hand. "I'm guessing your new here." She said looking around me. "Yeah." I replied quietly. "So what are you doing right now?" she asked. "Umm… oh! I was just looking for my new house then I got lost and that's how I got here." I explained to her. "I see… let see your map." I handed her my map and she started explaining how to get to my house. "Okay, see this purple house icon?" she said pointing towards it. "Yeah." I answered attentively. "That's where you live. And our current location is…" she was looking at the surroundings, an empty area with trees and grass. "Here!" she said pointing the exact location of the map. "So to get to your house you must walk left until you find a river then walk straight up 'till you see house which is yours." She told me where to go. "Thank you so much Leo I appreciate it." I thank her with tears of joy since it would suck to be lost forever. "You're welcome and now I must go my find my friend and watch One Direction posters together. So see ya!" she ran off. And now I must go to my house… "Hmm?" I turned around just to see nothing but a few trees and bushes. "I swore someone was watching me… meh." I just shrugged it off and ran towards my house.

As I ran. I'm excited to see my new house after that awesome encounter with my new friend, Leo. I stopped right in front of a medium-sized house. I took a deep breath and inserted the key (that Tom Nook gave me) into the key hole, twisted the lock, and opened the door. I slowly open the door to make a dramatic entry. Everything inside was desert but three item were in the living room. A candle, a box and a radio on top of the box. _"I should probably clean this after I'm done with my business with Tom Nook."_ Thought myself.

So I went out of my house and went to Nook's Cranny, wondering, what business he'll have for me!

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**-AUTHOR'S NOTES-  
Don't worry the next part will come quicker and sorry for the short chapter but meet...  
**

_**-LEO-**_  
_**She is an upbeat and random type of girl who likes two members of 1D.**_  
_**She has a friend which will come out sooner.**_

_**Gender: Female**_  
_**Currently wearing: A blue shirt with a lion printed on the middle, Blue jeans and a brown hair pin at the right side of her hair.  
**_

_**(OC by ****AwesomeDragonGirl1601** (thanks a bunch ^^)  
_


End file.
